Harry Potter & The Dragon Heart: Book 1: The Quest for the Stone
by GoldenTurboKeyblade
Summary: Long ago, there was a village of dragon-human hybrids living peacefully. One night, a child was born that would be the Princess of their land. However, their village was attacked and vanished. Now, she will meet the Boy-Who-Lived and help him in his time of need. Dedicated to: Kelsey Greene, who came up with the idea
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Prophecy

**AN: I welcome you to the winner of the poll, HARRY POTTER & THE DRAGON HEART! This series will follow an OC Character that comes from a hidden mystical village of humanoid-dragon hybrids. Together, she and Harry will restore peace to the world and bring back the old Dracon ways. This series will be 8 books long and will follow the HP timeline with some additions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

 **WARNING: This is a unbeated chapter, so there will be mistakes. Contact if you want to be my 2nd beta (I have one already but that is for the other story I am doing.)**

 **So, here is Chapter 1 : The Birth of the Prophecy!**

Cries of agony and pain rose through the valley. A man held his wife's hand as she screamed once again. She breathed heavily, pushed, and breathed once more. The wife screamed but a new sound was added to that. The cry of a little child.

"My little heart of fire… Lillian Aiden." The man smiled at his wife and his newborn child, rocking her in his arms. However, this was short-lived.

An explosion burst through the cold stone village walls to show enemies. A cry of attack rose from the north as several men in black robes marched into the city of Dragon Vale. Their faces were covered with silver masks, representing the shape of silver skulls. Swords danced in their hands, showing just how dangerous they were. The husband gave his child back to the mother and grabbed his weapon to protect them from harm.

He attacked, slashing and stabbing the new founded enemies. He ducked as a powerful green light flashed above him. In the circle of about seven of the Dark Knights, one man covered in onyx colored armor with spikes leaking out like oil from a can appeared with a bang and a cloud of black smoke. Slits for eyes were in his crowned helmet showing yellow sinister eyes. His pupils were jet black, almost like a demon, while fire crackled dangerously around them.

They got closer, chanting strange mystic words that seemed to cover the air with poisonous gas. The leader drew a great big mace. Everyone stopped to watch it slowly walk towards the father, eyeing him with disgust as if the poor father figure was nothing but a slug stuck on its boot. It stopped in front of the father as the man walked slowly backwards in fear. The leader took a big swing and smashed in onto the ground as the father rolled away.

"Agh!" The father exclaimed with a sharp pain.

Suddenly, the child opened her eyes and a bright flash of light surrounds the village. The attackers suddenly caught fire and turned to ash as the dome of light spread further and further. Then, it stopped, and the village vanished into a deep mist…

-Time Skip-

"NEXXXTTT!"

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, sat down at a table in Hogs Head Inn. He was there to find a teacher for Divination. He sighed in frustration as another hopeful stepped up to his table.

"I am Sibyl Trelawney. I came here to apply for the job." Albus sat up and nodded as he got out a pen. "Alright then, go ahead."

"I predict right after my interview you will suck on a lemon drop." Sibyl smirked with arrogance and crossed her arms.

"I don't believe that to be actually a prediction, but more of a fact." She sighed, and gave a couple of predictions.

"I will let you know… but I am not promising anything." Suddenly, Sibyl grabbed Albus and spoke in a mystical voice.

"The one who shall defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies to those who thrice defy him. Then She shall come, born as the seventh month dawns to those who are hunted. Together, she will teach him the lost ways and He will teach her our ways. He shall have power that He shall not know. For neither can live, while the other survives. Yet, with Her, they will bring back what has been lost. And will end the suffering of both worlds. For true love conquers all."

Severus Snape smirked with evil glee and apparated away once hearing the second verse of the prophecy. He appeared in his master's graveyard, kissing the tip of his master's boots, and told him what he had heard. Voldemort screamed in frustration after.

"Bellatrix! Rodolphus! You will go and hunt down the Longbottoms. Torture them and kill them if necessary. Get rid of their boy, just do it!" He barked his command and Bellatrix left. "I will take care of the Potters myself... but I need to get where they are located." Voldemort turned as he heard a soft noise form the corner.

"M-m-aster… I c-ca-an tell you wh-her-re they ar-re." Peter Pettigrew stepped out and kneeled before the Dark Lord.

"Yes, tell me my friend…Where are the Potters?"

Peter shuddered and spoke, "They are in Godric's Hollow my lord. At 1307 Godric Lane." Lord Voldemort smiled evilly and left quickly to Godric's Hollow.

-Scene Change—

James was keeping Harry busy with using his wand to make multicolor bubbles float at him. Harry giggled as they popped on his nose. Lily walked into the living room with a smile on her face, watching her husband and baby boy with happiness. Suddenly, the wards around the house collapsed. James looked up with panic in his eyes.

"Take Harry and run Lily. It's him!" Lilly grabbed Harry and ran to the nursery when the front door was blasted down by force. James attacked Lord Voldemort with his fists but he just laughed.

"You are a fool James Potter… Goodbye." He lifted up his wand and said the dreaded words, "Avada Kedavra". A green light erupted from his wand and James Potter fell like a marionette that had its strings cut, dead.

The Dark Lord smirked as he walked up the stairs to the nursery. Lily was sobbing as she placed as many things in front of the door. The Dark Lord gave a harsh laugh before blasting the door open. Lilly stood over Harry, sobbing. "No! Take me instead! Don't hurt my Harry!" The Dark Lord laughed and spoke, "Step aside little girl." Lilly screamed and threw herself in the way. "Very well. Avada Kedavra." Another green light erupts from his wand and she falls dead to the floor. He turns to Harry who is standing up in his crib, crying. "Mama…. Dada..." The Dark Lord lifts his wand at the crying child and speaks the curse once more. However, the curse hits Harry on the head but it bounces back at him. The Dark Lord looked as the curse came at him, wide eyes. "NO!" The curse hits his body, shredding it to pieces and burning his robes. With that curse, part of his soul splits off and goes to the only living person, Harry. Harry falls asleep as a deep rumbling noise breaks the silence.

-DEDICATED TO KELSEY GREENE, WHO HELPED ME START THIS STORY! -


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting A New Friend

**AN: I am so sorry for the long waits. I have school and a real life job, so updates will be very spare. Also, sorry for bad grammar or English in the story. I have no BETA for this story yet. With Thanksgiving coming up, my time will be decreased tremendously. So, please give me time. I do promise to have Chapter 3 by December some time. As for Hearts of Magic, It will restart after the 10th chapter of this story. Again, I apologize. Now, I present to you the next chapter of HARRY POTTER & THE DRAGON BORN: BOOK 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all, JK Rowlings does. If I did, I would be very very happy and rich man. However, I am not.**

Harry woke up with a groan. It was Dudley's birthday today unfortunately. He sat up as Aunt Petunia banged on the door. Ever since Harry was two, they had made Harry do all the chores around the house. Aunt Petunia banged once more and opened the door. "Get up freak. I want this day to be special for Dudley. You are going to cook breakfast now!" Aunt Petunia grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia stomped off into the living room where the now-11 year old Dudley was counting his presents. "34, 35, 36, 37... 37? But last year I had 38!" Dudley started throwing his infamous tantrum as Uncle Vernon quickly ran over. "Yes, but quite a few of them are bigger than last year." Of course, Dudley got purple in his face with great anger. "I don't care how big they are." Aunt Petunia stepped over to him and lowered herself to him. "Here's what we are going to do pumpkin. When we go out to the zoo, we will buy you two new presents." Dudley stopped crying and looked up at her, "Then I will have…. 39?" Dudley smiled as the phone rang in the hallway. Aunt Petunia answered the phone as Harry turned the oven off and plated the breakfast. Harry placed the plate down when Aunt Petunia returned and said, "Bad news Vernon. She cannot take 'him'. She broke her leg tripping over one of her cats." Dudley stopped eating and started his tantrum again. "I don't want him to come. He will ruin my birthday." Dudley squalled loudly when the doorbell rang. Vernon went to open the door and Dudley quickly stopped squalling when his friend, Piers, came into the house. Within a blink, Harry was riding in the back of the car with Dudley and Piers.

Meanwhile, Lillian walked around the London Zoo with her family. She was glancing at the snakes lazing around in the glass container. It was a rather sunny day but her family decided to visit the zoo. Two boys banging on the glass next door interrupted her staring. "Hey! Do not disturb them. They are sleeping." She snapped at them. The boys laughed and pushed her away. Harry unfortunately was beside her at that moment. As soon as they contacted, her claws came out and scratched Harry on his shoulder slightly. Harry gasped in pain and grunted as he fell. She quickly gets up and helps Harry out of the floor, apologizing to him. "I am sorry... I didn't mean to do that." She turned to glare at Dudley and snapped, "You are a bully, and I hope you get what's coming to!" Dudley just stared at her and smirked as he banged on the glass harder. Harry glared angrily at his cousin when without warning, the glass vanished and Dudley fell into the snake display. The snake slithered out of the display and down to the floor, thanking Harry and Lillian. "Thanksss amigosss." He hissed and winked at them before he slithered out the door. Soon as he got out, the crowd screamed and ran away crying, "SNAKE ON THE LOOSE!"

As Dudley got back up to get out of the display, the glass window was replaced. Dudley panicked and banged against the window, "MOM! MOMMY!" Harry chuckled a bit as Lillian had a smirk on her face. She turned to Harry and asked, "Can we be friends?" Harry glanced at her, unsure. "I am a freak… why would you want to be friends with a freak?" Lillian growled softly as what Harry said and shook her head. "You are not a freak. Those who told you are the freaks. You are special Harry, just can't see it yet." Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and yanked him off the floor. "You are not going to see your freaky little friend anymore and will be punished for this!" He growled at him, yanking his hair. Harry cried in agony as his uncle dragged him to the car. His aunt held Dudley, who was shivering from cold and fear. When they arrived, Vernon slammed Harry into the wall and yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?" Harry panicked and cried, "I don't know… The glass was there one moment and the next thing I know it was gone. It was like magic!" Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him into his cupboard. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!" He slammed the door.

Lillian waited until her family got home before she turned to her mother. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Her mother turned to her and said, "Sure. What is it sweetheart?" Lillian bit her lip and then sighed. "When I was the zoo, I was pushed by Dudley into his cousin. I accidently scratched his shoulder blade with my claws. What is going to happen to Harry?" Her mother was quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer. Even her father was quiet, which was unusual for him. "Well…nothing at first… but over time, the DNA will merge with his DNA. He is going to be a Hybrid, a true hybrid. What else is wrong?" Lillian thought back to what happened after the incident happened. "The snake spoke to us and Harry was shocked. I think he has some sort of magic in him. The worse part, I think his family is abusing him." Her father got angry quickly and got down to her level. "What do you mean Lillian?" She looked down and said, "Well… he called himself a 'freak', he was grabbed by his uncle, he looked small in those oversize clothing, he had taped up glasses. His uncle called me his 'freaky' little friend. He looks underfed and I could see bruises on his neck and arms. " Lillian listed to her family. Her mother got an angry glare in her eye, but breathed deeply to calm down. "There is not much we can do till we can prove it. We will have to keep an eye on Harry." Lillian nodded and headed to bed, thinking of her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter to Lillian

**A.N.: HAPPY HOLIDAYS READERS! I am sorry for the lack of chapters. I am a busy person in real life with job. So... now on to other news.**

 **I STILL NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY BADLY! Someone who could help me out when I am stuck in ruts. If you are wondering, I will continue Hearts of Magic more likely in March or April 2016. Depends on long it takes to get to 10 chapters of this book. I will also announce the beginning of casting for a new story I doing soon. Again, Merry Christmas!**

 **Discliamer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. LILLIAN IS A OC CHARACTER CREATED BY MY FRIEND, KELSEY GREENE!**

Lillian was out in the garden when she noticed an owl fly overhead. She shrugged and went back to work on her garden. However, her father calling her name from the house interrupted her. Lillian sighed and got up from the ground, dusting herself off, and walked into the house. "What is it Father?" she asked curiously. Her mother was sitting in the living room in her rocking chair holding a letter, while the owl was sitting on the table, waiting. Lillian tilted her head in question when her father spoke, "Lillian, it seems that your magic has not gone unnoticed. We just received this letter today from a school of magic called Hogwarts." Her mother handed Lillian the letter and she opened it. After reading, Lillian turned to her mother and asked, "What do you think mother?"

Her mother frowned and turned to the father. The father looked up and sighed, "I don't know about this Lillian. I do not trust this person… this Albus Dumbledore. He has way too many titles behind his name for my liking." Her father read the letter over again before he looked to Lillian. "Do you want to go this Hogwarts?" Lillian nodded as the father glanced at the mother. "What do you think honey?"

Lillian's mother thought about it and shrugged. "It may be the best. She needs to be around children like her, where her abilities can be hidden well. A school of magic may be the best choice we have without revealing her true nature to the world." Lillian looked up at her mother and grinned. "You may go to this school; however we want to talk to a representative." Lillian nodded, grabbed the letter, and ran off to her room to reply. She handed the letter to the owl and watched it fly out the window.

=TIME SKIP=

Professor McGonagall walked up to the door and knocked gently. She looked down at the letter in her hand and back as the door opened. "Hi. I am Professor McGonagall. I am responding to your request for a representative for our school." She said at the man in front of her. The man nodded and opened the door. The man closed the door after McGonagall and shouted, "Lillian, you got a visitor." A child's voice replied, "Okay dad. I will be right down." McGonagall heard the door close and footsteps walking down the steps. She looked up to see a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. The girl looked up at McGonagall, "Hi. I am Lillian Aiden Vera. This is my father, Marcus, and mother, Bloom."

McGonagall nodded to the parents and asked, "May we sit down?" Lillian's mother nodded and said, "Of course. We can go to the living room." The mother led the way to the living room and pointed to the chair. "Have a seat. I shall make some tea." She left as McGonagall turned to Lillian, asking, "What is it that you wish to know about Hogwarts?" Lillian sat down beside her father, who went first. "Well, why should we send our daughter to Hogwarts? We never heard of this school before." McGonagall sat there, quite shocked. "Well…Hogwarts is the best magical school in England that teaches young wizards and witch on how to control their magic. The four greatest wizards and witches of the time who wanted to build a school to teach the young found Hogwarts, while at the same time, trying to make it feel like a home to students. Our school graduates go on to be great wizards and witches, like the Minister of Magic or a Potion teacher. Many join the Aurors, which is like our police force. "

The mother returned with tea and asked, "Still, why are you interested in Lillian? We never registered her as we wanted to homeschool her due to her condition." McGonagall looked confused and responded, "Well… all children who have magic when born are recorded into our book. I am sure we can work things out so that she can enjoy her education at Hogwarts. What is her condition?" The mother and father looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Unfortunately, that is a family secret. Tell us what you do teach at Hogwarts?" McGonagall nodded and reacted, "Well… We start with Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. We also teach Flying to first years. After their second year, they can choose to learn either: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arthimancy. They would be tested in their fifth year with OWLS and their seventh year with NEWTS. From there, they graduate and go where they want to."

McGonagall paused and looked at the family once more. The father was quiet, complicating, and thinking over things. "It sounds like a great school, but we are worried about her condition getting out of hand in public," the father stated. He looked at McGonagall before continuing, "However… It is up to Lillian if she wants to or not." He turned to look at his daughter. Lillian sat for a moment, thinking over what McGonagall said. "I would like to go father. This could be my chance to meet people my age." McGonagall nodded and continued, "When you arrive at Hogwarts, you are sorted into one of four houses. From there, the houses are your family. Good deeds will earn you points while any rule breaking will take points away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets the House Cup."  
Lillian looked up, confused. "What houses are there?" McGonagall beamed and countered, "Well….there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each student is sorted into a house by his or her personality and traits. Ravenclaws are usually book smart, Hufflepuffs are the most loyal, Gryffindors are the most courageous, and Slytherins are the most cunning." Lillian smiled and said, "I would like to go. When does the school year start?" McGonagall once again smiled and retorted, "The semester starts on September 1st. You must go to Kings Cross and walk at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. From there, you board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. However, you need school supplies first. My suggestion is to go Gringotts in Diagon Alley."

The father was confused and asked, "Where is Diagon Alley?" McGonagall turned to him and answered, "Diagon Alley is our wizarding shopping area located in London. The entrance can be found behind the Leaky Cauldron. Just ask Tom the barkeeper to show you the way. The first stop would be the wizarding bank, Gringotts. It is run by goblins, so be wary of them. The letter should have come with a supply list that is needed for this year. Anymore questions?" The parents nodded no as Lillian smiled widely. McGonagall got up and said, "Then I guess I shall be going. I suggest going to Diagon Alley in August as that is when they would start making prices down for school students." She waved goodbye and left the house. Lillian squealed with delight and hugged her family.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter to Harry

**AN: I am sorry for the very long wait. Hope you enjoyed your Holidays off from school. I would like to announce a few things before moving on.**

 **1) Happy Birthday to Kelsey Greene, without whom, this story would not exist! She turned 21 on the 14th.**

 **2) Happy Birthday to myself. I turned 23 on the 18th.**

 **3)I mourn the loss of David Bowe, best known from the movie Labyrinth, and Alan Rickman, best known as Severus Snape from Harry Potter series. Both died last week at age of 69 due to cancer. Two great stars gone too soon. We will remember you ALWAYS!**

 **4)The story will be on very slow updates but I promise to have it to Chapter 10 between April and June sometime.**

 **Now, disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.. JK Rowling does, ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!**

 **So please favorite, follow, and review! AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 4: The Letter to Harry**

Harry was let out after the weeklong punishment for the snake attack. He stretched his limbs as his aunt banged the door. "WAKE UP! I HAVE CHORES FOR YOU TO DO!" She shrieked, banging harder on the door. Harry got up groggily, changed into some clothes, and threw the spider out of his shoe before leaving the cupboard. He walked into the kitchen where he had to dodge an incoming frying pan. "You will make bacon for Dudley and coffee for Vernon, don't mess it up this time!" Aunt Petunia spoke as she left to attend to her husband. Harry got the bacon cooking when he heard a 'whack' sound come from behind him. He turned around to see Dudley dressed up in his school uniform.

Harry ducked from the stick as Dudley swung it at him. Dudley sat down at the table as Harry continued to cook. Vernon came down the stairs and smiled at Dudley. "I can't believe my boy is going to Smeltings." Aunt Petunia sobbed and grabbed a camera, "My baby boy is growing up so fast". She took a picture when the mail arrived through the mail flap. Harry had put the breakfast on the table when Uncle Vernon asks Dudley, "Get the mail Dudley". Dudley pouted and answered back, "Make Harry get it". Uncle Vernon turned to Harry, "Get the mail freak".

Before Harry could open his mouth, Dudley swung his stick at Harry, hitting him in the ribs. Harry winced but got up from the table and fetched the mail. There in the pile of mail was a letter from Aunt Marge, a bill from the Zoo, another bill, and a letter to… himself? Harry handed the bills and the letter to Uncle Vernon as he tried to open his letter. However, this was shortly ended when Dudley grabbed the letter. "Dad, Dad, look! Harry got a letter!" Uncle Vernon turned the letter over and read it, turning white as snow. Aunt Petunia stared at the letter with fear and back at Harry. "GET OUT…" Uncle Vernon said, pushing the boys out of the room. He locked the door.

The boys glanced at each other in confusion and rushed to the kitchen door to listen. "We can't let him go… he could hurt Dudley with his freakiness. I won't allow him!" Uncle Vernon's voice shouted. Aunt Petunia spoke in a whisper to Vernon, which the boys could not hear. The boys shrugged and gave up, waiting for the door to be open. After 15 minutes, the door was unlocked and Uncle Vernon told Harry to cook dinner. Harry tried to ask Uncle Vernon about his letter but he knew better. That night, Uncle Vernon took the letter and tossed it in the fireplace. Harry watched with a saddened face from his hiding place.

=Scene Skip=

Harry woke up the next morning with Vernon and Petunia whispering in hushed tones. He started making bacon when Vernon spoke up. "Boy, get your things together. We are moving you up to the second bedroom of Dudley's today. Go!" Harry runs to get what little he had in his room. Within a blink, he was putting his clothes into the dresser and setting his bed. All day long Dudley cried and whined about the terrible news. The next morning, another letter addressed to Harry, this time saying "The Smallest Bedroom". Uncle Vernon grabbed the letter and tore it up in front of Harry. Days continue with the mysterious letters and the ripping apart. Uncle Vernon had sealed the mail flap and every little nook and cranny. Not matter how hard he tried, more letters appeared somehow. One time, the letters appeared in a carton of eggs delivered by a confused looking mail carrier. Another time, letters started appearing from the toaster and in the washing machine. Then, Uncle Vernon snapped.

It was Sunday. The Dursleys and Harry had just returned from their "family outing". Harry was bringing out the treats when Uncle Vernon spoke. "Fine day Sunday. Best day of the week in my opinion. Why is that Dudley?" Dudley shrugged as Harry answered, "Because there is no post?" Uncle Vernon laughed and repeated, "Right. Ha! No post today. Not a single bloody letter, not one!" Harry suddenly heard the flapping of wings and opened the window to amusing sight. Outside of 4 Privet Drive was a huge flock of owls, carrying letters in their beaks. Harry watched as they gathered around the house and swooped overhead. Suddenly, the fireplace started to rattle interrupting Uncle Vernon from his rant. The rattling got louder as Harry covered his ears and cowered down. Without warning, the fireplace burst out several envelopes starting filling the room. Harry decided to go grab a letter and try to run to his room. He stands in the middle of the room as tries to catch a letter. Finally, he grabs a letter and heads towards the stairs. However, before he could get there, Vernon grabbed him and said, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Suddenly, the mail slap shot open and more letters came pouring in. With that, Vernon screamed, "THAT IS IT! WE ARE MOVING! FAR AWAY, WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" The Dursleys and Harry got into the car and drove off fast as they could.

Every few moments, Vernon would do a 180 and drive in opposite direction. He would be constantly muttering under his breath, "Must shake them off. Must shake them off." By nightfall, Dudley had enough and whined aloud. "DAD! I want to go home. I already missed my TV shows." Vernon pulled over at a small inn, called Railview Inn. He went up to front office and rented a room for one night. Harry was given the chore of bring in the suitcases and staying in the room. While the family went out to eat at a restaurant, they left Harry alone with bread and water. The next morning, a knock woke up the Dursleys. Harry got up from the floor and answered the door. "I have a letter here from Mr. H. Potter. We got hundreds of these at the front desk." The clerk handed Harry the envelope, which was addressed: "Mr. H Potter, Room 110, Railview Inn." Before Harry could open it, Uncle Vernon grabbed it and ripped it apart. They packed the car and repeated the same thing from yesterday.

It started to rain hard before Vernon parked and said, "Stay here. I will get us a place for the night." He walked out into the rain as Harry sat and thought about what could possibly be in that letter. The rain got harder and the sky got darker before Uncle Vernon arrived again. He was holding a thin package in his hand and said, "Great news. We got a place to stay." Vernon drove to a dock on the edge of a lake that looked dangerous in the weather. Vernon had rowed the family over to a hut on the rock, though it looked like it could collapse any minute. The Dursleys settled in for the night as Harry drew on the dirt a birthday cake. He looked up to the watch on Dudley's arm counting down to his 11th birthday. "3, 2, 1. Make a wish Harry." He blew out the "candles" on his drawn cake when a loud bang echoed from the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts, they belong to the owners respectfully.**

 **Without further ado, I present the 5th chapter of The Quest for the Stone from the Harry Potter and the Dragon Heart series!**

Harry jumped up from the floor and hid behind the fireplace. Uncle Vernon came down with a gun in his hand. He stuttered and asked, "Who's there?" The banging got louder and more intense when the door broke free of its hinges and fell to the floor with a bang. Dudley screamed and ran to hide behind his mother as a giant-like man walked in the hut. "Sorry about that." The man said as he grunted and picked the door up like it was nothing. He placed the door back on its hinges and turned to the cowering Dursleys. "I demand that you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon shouted as pointed the gun at the man. The man walked over and took the gun, bending it into a pretzel. "Dry up Dursely you great prune!" He threw the gun away and it fired a shot into the ceiling.

The man turned to Dudley, who was shaking in great fear, and smiled. "There you are Harry. I haven't seen you since you were little, you are bit more along in the middle that I expected." He patted his belly as he laughed a bit. Dudley, who was now pale white, stuttered, "I'm not Harry…" Harry walked out from behind his hiding place. "I'm Harry." The man turned to Harry and studied him, before laughing. "Of course you are. I got a present for you. Afraid I might have sat on it, but I am sure it will taste fine the same." He handed Harry a package wrapped with a green bow. Harry's eyes widen and he opened the box. Inside the box was a very squashed but delicious looking chocolate cake with the words "Happee Birthday Harry" in green frosting.

Harry looked to the man and grinned, "Thank you!" Hagrid chuckled and said, "It's not every day that your young man turn 11 now, is it?" Hagrid sat down on the couch, pulled out his umbrella, and pointed it at the fireplace. In an instant, there was a fire roaring and Harry looked dumbfounded. Harry walked to Hagrid and asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?" Hagrid smiled and answered, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about Hogwarts, no?" Harry shook his head negatively. "You don't? Don't you wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked quiet shocked. Harry was confused and looked at Hagrid, before asking, "Learned what?" Hagrid leaned towards Harry and whispered, "You're a wizard Harry."

Harry stuttered as he spoke, "I'm what?" Hagrid sat up in the couch and said, "You're a wizard Harry. A thumping good one once we train you up a bit." Harry began to shake in fear and said, "But I'm not a wizard. I am just Harry. Just Harry." Hagrid looked to Harry and asked, "Well, 'just Harry', has there been things you have done when you been mad or scared that you couldn't explain?" Harry thought for a moment before he nodded his head. For example, when Harry was young, Aunt Petunia would also cut his hair short but the hair would grow overnight. Another time was when she tried to put an ugly sweater on Harry, but it shrank more and more until it could fit a doll. Lastly, the times Harry was chased by Dudley and his gang and somehow ended up on the roof.

Hagrid smiled and chuckled as he pulled out an envelope. "I think it is time to read your letter." Harry opened the letter, looking at the envelope, which was addressed: 'Mr. Harry J. Potter, Floor of The Hut on the Rock'. Harry took out the letter and read: "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." That is when Uncle Vernon finally seemed to snap out of his trance and shouted, "He won't be going we tell you. We swore when we took him in that we stomp out his freakiness!" Harry turned to Uncle Vernon, upset and confused. "You knew all along?" Aunt Petunia stepped forward, "Of course we knew. How could you not be? My prefect sister, my family was proud when she got her letter. 'We got a witch in the family, is not that great?' But I knew what she was, she was a freak!" Petunia spat as she continued, "Then she met that Potter boy, just as strange, just as abnormal. Then they had you and got themselves blown up!" That is where Harry jumped up in shock. "Blown up? You told me that my parents died in a car crash."

Hagrid bellowed in anger, "CAR CRASH! A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? That's an outrage, a scandal." Uncle Vernon stepped up and said, "He won't be going we tell you". Hagrid just chuckled at the man before saying, "What is a muggle like going to do about it?" Harry looked confused before turning to Hagrid, "Muggle?" Hagrid leaned over and whispered, "Non-magic folk". Hagrid turned to Vernon before speaking, "This boy has had his name down since he was born. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, and be taught under the greatest headmaster yet, Albus Dumbledore". Hagrid smiled in pride before Vernon stepped up and spat. "We won't pay to have some fool to teach the freak." Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and growled, "Don't ever disrespect Albus Dumbledore!" Hagrid turned the umbrella towards Dudley, who at that time was pigging out on the cake. In a zapping sound, a pigtail appeared on Dudley's bottom through his pajama pants. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon screamed in horror as Dudley cried out, trying to remove the pigtail. "Oh... I would like it if you kept that to yourself… Seeing how I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts." Hagrid whispered to Harry, who just nodded in horror and glee at the same time. Hagrid took out a pocket watch and said, "Well... let's not be late". He opened the door and paused to look at Harry, "Coming?" Harry grabbed his coat and they headed out the door as the Dursleys cried in horror at the pigtail on Dudley. Harry and Hagrid climbed into boat as the storm had finally calmed down. "Mind if I speed this up?" Harry nodded, wanting to see more magic. Hagrid tapped the side of the boat with his umbrella, and they sped off across the lake. Once at the dock, Hagrid called an owl and wrote a note to Dumbledore while saying, "I was just letting him know that I got you and we shall stay somewhere before heading to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning". Harry yawned but nodded as Hagrid lead him to an inn. Within minutes, Harry was fast asleep on a bed.

 **A.N. : Please excuse the spare updates. Know that I have school and a job that demands most of my time. I will try to keep to my schedule as beast as I can. Next chapter: Diagon Alley & Gringotts**


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley & Gringotts P1

**AN: I am sorry that this is so late. Life has been very crazy lately. I thank all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories! I have since I started, 8725 readers! In first place is USA with 6131. UK goes second with 536. Canada gets third with 497. Again, I AM VERY VERY PLEASED! Thank you all so much! I will leave the rest for the end...**

 **For now, here is my disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and any of her characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**

 **And now.. enjoy Chapter 6!**

Harry woke up with a start and looked around quite groggy. He had the weirdest dream that last night someone had broken down the door and told him that he was a wizard. A giant snore snapped Harry out of his daze and looked over to Hagrid, fast asleep still. 'I wasn't dreaming?' Harry said in his head, before a soft tapping noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw an owl outside the window, tapping to be let in. Harry stretched and walked over to the window to allow the owl into the room. The owl dropped a newspaper on the desk and held out its claw at Harry. Harry sat there confused before going to Hagrid, waking him up. "Hagrid, there's an owl here. What do I do?"

Hagrid yawned and stretched his limbs before pointing to his jacket. "Look in the pocket and give him a bronze coin." Harry walked over to the jacket and digged around the pocket. He pulled out three coins, one of gold, one of silver, and other of bronze. He handed the bronze to the bird, which took the coin and flew out the open window. Hagrid was reading the newspaper when Harry looked closer at the coins. "What are these Hagrid?" Harry asked, holding the coins. Hagrid looked up from his newspaper and said, "That is wizard money. We use those to buy any supplies that we may need. There is a bank in Diagon Alley, ran by goblins, which holds all of the Wizarding World's money. I'll take you there after breakfast." Hagrid grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Harry quickly followed Hagrid as they went down to the main lobby of the hotel. Hagrid payed the woman at the front desk as Harry ate cereal in the cafeteria. Moments later, Hagrid was leading Harry down the street.

==POV Change==

Lillian woke up with excitement and pure joy. It was the day that they finally went to go shopping for her school supplies. Lillian ran down the stairs and greeted her parents, "Morning mom, and Morning dad. I am so excited for today!" Marcus chuckled at the vibrant joy of his daughter and answered, "Morning my Lillian. Eat breakfast then we shall prepare to leave for Diagon Alley." Lillian nodded and sat down to eat her breakfast. Moments later, Lillian waited with her father at a bus stop near her home. "I wonder what it will look like father." Her father laughed a bit and patted her head, "We will see my daughter. I am sure it will be truly magical." Lillian smiled brilliantly and waited for the bus, which arrived about 15 minutes later. Her father paid for their tickets and Lillian ran to find a seat. Once she sat down, she looked out the window and waved at her mother, who decided to stay home. Her father sat down beside her and watched as the bus moved towards the city.

==A Hour Later==

The bus arrived in London and dropped off Lillian and her father off on Charring Cross Road. Lillian's father stretched, as he did not like confined spaces as Lillian looked at the stores in front of her. She turned to her father and asked, "What do we look for father? I see a music store and a bookstore... Oh" She stared at the now visible rundown pub. The sign above was hanging off its edge but you could clearly read 'the Leaky Cauldron'. Marcus smiled at his daughter and they stepped into the pub together. It took a bit for Lillian's eyes to get use to the somewhat dark Leaky Cauldron but she could see several tables full of food and drinks. Marcus went up to the bar and asked, "Hi. We are new to the wizarding world and need to enter Diagon Alley. Can you show us how?" The barkeeper nodded and led them to the back courtyard. At first, Lillian was confused on why they were here. There was nothing but a brick wall in front of them. "Three up, two across" the barkeeper muttered to himself and tapped the brick on the wall. Suddenly, the brick vanished as the wall begin to grow into an archway. Beyond the archway was Diagon Alley. Lillian blinked and took in the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley, feeling the pure magic vibrating in the place. Marcus nodded to the barkeeper, who headed back inside. "Let's go to Gringotts. We must get you set up with money and a vault." Lillian nodded to her father and they walked down the alley to the great white building in the center.

==POV Change==

Harry looked up at Gringotts with awe. "Hagrid, how am I going to pay for the stuff?" Harry asked. Hagrid chuckled and laughed, "Here is your money, Harry. Gringotts Bank. No safer place, not one, except perhaps Hogwarts." Harry looked at the marble snow-white building and noticed a plague on the side.

' _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.'_

Harry shuddered after reading the inscription and walked with Hagrid past two tall goblin guards. The guards were dressed in uniforms of scarlet and gold as they watched the duo pass. Harry hid behind Hagrid as they opened the bronze doors into the main hallway. Hagrid walked to the main pedestal where a goblin was counting rubies the size of baseballs. The goblin looked up as Hagrid spoke, "Mr. Potter wishes to enter his vault." The goblin stared down at Harry, who backed up in fear. "Does Mr. Potter have his key?" Harry was confused and answered, "No… sir." The goblin was taken aback by Harry's response but looked to Hagrid for an answer. "Hold on a moment." Hagrid reached into his pockets and digged for the key that Dumbledore gave him. After 5 minutes of pulling out tissues and dog biscuits, Hagrid present the small gold key to the goblin. "There is also something else… about 'You-Know-What' in Vault 'You-Know-Which'." Harry looked at Hagrid with interest and curiosity as the goblin took the envelope from Hagrid and read it. "Very well.. Griphook will lead you to your vault. However, before you leave Mr. Potter, we must speak to you." Harry nodded, visibly scared. Griphook walked up to them and smiled, "This way please." He led them to the back and into a cart. Without warning, the cart zoomed off into the darkness of the underground vaults.

-TO BE CONTIUNED—

 **Announcements: Please know that my schedule is tentative and I will try to stay true to it. Expect the next Chapter in May or June.**

 **Coming Soon:**

 **A new story series based on Jurassic World called 'Dragon Vale'.**

 **A new crossover story based on Power Rangers and Avatar (movie) called 'Ikran Force'**

 **A new Digimon Frontier/Harry Potter crossover story, unnamed for now**


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley & Gringotts P2

**AN: I am so so sorry for the late chapter. Things have been crazy lately. Okay, heres the news.**

 **1) I have hit 10,000 viewers overall since I started my stories! I am very pleased.**

 **2) I have created a reward system for my viewers. If you have followed or favorited my stories or profiles, you may be chosen. The reward depends on what # milestone you are. (10, 25, 50, 100, 250 , 500, 1000, etc). I felt like this be a good way to make the fans feel appreciated.**

 **3) I have introduced a new story , which I decided to name it Mystic Voltron Force. I will introduce a new story next month, Power Rangers Ikran Force. I hope to have Chapter 8 of this story up and ready by mid to end of August.**

 **4) NOW HIRING: A beta for this story and Mystic Voltron Force. Please PM me if interested**

 **5) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of her characters.**

Lillian glanced around as she passed several counters with goblins counting gold or rubies, glaring at her. She shuddered and shuffled closer to her father, who smiled gently. Lillian smiled back as they stopped at the teller and coughed to catch his attention. The goblin glanced up and spoke, "How may I help you sir?" He snarled at the father. The father glared and snarled back. "I want to open a new bank account for my daughter. We just found out she was going to Hogwarts. It will be under the name of Vera." The goblin nodded and walked over to a door. "This way sir. We will talk to Head Goblin about setting you up with a vault." He grunted at the father. Lillian followed, watching the goblins with interest and curiosity. The father watched his daughter as they went to the door labeled, Head Goblin Bloodtooth.

=PO V Change=

Left, Right, Left, Straight, Right, Right, Left, Left, Straight. The cart took many turns and felt like a rollercoaster to Harry. Harry looked to Hagrid, who now looked slightly green. The cart stopped suddenly as it started and the trio got off. Hagrid shuddered as he gulped down to lose the green on his face. The goblin turned to Hagrid and Harry, smirked, and spoke, "Key please". Hagrid took a deep breath and handed the key to the goblin. The goblin took the key and inserted into the lock. There was a loud click followed by several hisses and clicks. The vault door swung open with a loud creak. Inside the vault were several piles of coins, all different sizes, and colors. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "For me?" Harry asked Hagrid. "Don't think that you parents left you without some money now do you?" Harry stood at the door of the vault, taking in the sigh, still flabbergasted. The goblin cleared his throat and Harry nodded and grabbed some coins. Once they were done, they got onto the cart again. Harry asked, "Can this go slower?" The goblin smirked and turned to Harry, "One speed only". The cart took off into the darkness again as it took many turns it was too much to count. The cart stopped in front of another vault, #713. The goblin waited till Hagrid lost his green before he said, "Stay back." He waved his hand in front of the vault, which shuddered and opened. Inside the vault was one lonely very poorly wrapped item. Harry gave Hagrid a confused glance but Hagrid just put the item in his jacket. "Best not say anything." Harry nodded as they boarded the cart again.

==POV Change==

Lillian blinked as they walked out of the bank shortly after the meeting. Her father had set up a vault for her until she graduates from Hogwarts with plenty of money, but also a vault for the family. She stretched her arms out and grabbed the list for the first years. "Let's go get some shopping done dad." Lillian smiled at her father, who nodded as they walked. Lillian read the list of supplies. "I think first stop should be the uniform, since we have to get several items of clothing." Lillian's father nodded and walked to Madam Malkin's shop. "It looks like this is a good place. I will be back when you are finished. I want to explore a bit." He left as Lillian walked into the door, where a bell chimed overhead.

Madam Malkin walked from the back and smiled at Lillian. "Hogwarts? Let us get you started. Follow me to the back please." Shortly, Lillian was standing on a stool as Madam Malkin measured her size for clothing. "You need three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, and one winter cloak. I can get the robes, hat, and cloak…but you will have the find gloves elsewhere." Madam Malkin said as she jotted down measurements. She walked away and returned shortly afterwards with a pile of clothes. "The dressing rooms are to your right. Try them and let me know if they are too big."

After 10 minutes or so, Lillian walked out with her clothing packed into bags. She waved at her father, who walked over to her. "Okay. Let's go get your books." He grabbed the list and read, "Hmm... that's a lot needed for first year. I saw a good bookstore down the street, Flourish and Burks. Let's go." Lillian walked beside her father, looking at the windows of each store. "It is just magical…"

==POV Change (Again)==

Harry walked behind Hagrid, hiding from stares and strangers looks at him. Hagrid was taking him to the bookstore when Harry bumped into a girl looking at the window of the Qudittich store. "Ow... I'm sorry." Harry stated as he dusted himself off. When Harry looked up at the girl, he noticed the most beautiful blue eyes. She had flowing red hair, like flames, that went down to her neck. Her body was slim and tanned slightly, yet fair enough to not notice. Lillian picked herself up and looked at the boy. "Sorry… Wait! I remember you. You were the boy from the zoo." Lillian gasped. Harry's eyes widen as he remembered Lillian. "You're the girl who helped me when Dudley pushed me over." Lillian smiled and shook his hand. "It's good to see you. I guess you are going to Hogwarts too?" Harry nodded and shook her hand in return. "Yeah… that's a long story. But I am going to Hogwarts." Lillian giggled a bit and smiled. "Let's go shopping together!"

Lillian turned to her father, "Dad, this is Harry. He's the boy that I meet at the zoo." Harry backed away from the towering man, who looked rather scary. "Nice to meet you Harry", the father smiled as he sensed the bond between the two children. "Since you are going as well, let's get the rest of the supplies together." Harry looked to Hagrid, who nodded. "I guess that's okay. The more the merrier." Lillian grabbed Harry's hand and ran off into the bookstore. Her father followed chuckling, smiling slightly. Harry walked to the counter, "Hey. We need the books for first year please." The woman behind the counter smiled and went to start pulling books from the selves. The bell rang as a blond body walked in with his father, just as blonde-haired. He walked into Lillian and pushed Harry out of the way. "Hey!" Lillian growled at the boy, who turned to her. "Who are you?" the boy asked rudely. Lillian narrowed her eyes and growled even more at the boy. "I am Lillian Vera. We were here first" The boy smirked and looked at her, "What blood are you? Pure? Half?" Lillian was confused and glared. "Does it matter? I am just like you, a student at Hogwarts." Draco glared back at her, "Muggleborn, should have known". Her father stepped up and spoke, "If you know what is good for you… I would not bully my daughter young man." Draco whimpered and backed away from the duo.

-End Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8: Wands and Secrets Unbound

**AN: Sorry for long wait. School is back in session so it is hard to do stories now. Here is the long awaited Chapter 8, but a few announcements**

 **1) I am still in need of a BETA for this story and Mystic Voltron Force! PLEASE HELP ME!**

 **2) After the 10th chapter, this story will be put on hitatus as I move on to continue my other stories and introduce more. It will be mid 2017 before the story is back. Don't freak out.**

 **3) To all my winners of my reward system. If you have not responded to my message, please do. If you have, please have patience. I am working on your reward.**

 **4) To those who are wondering, my reward system is simple. For every milestone my stories get to in favorites, follows, I will pm the person with a message. They get to create their own OC who gets thrown into the story. Rewards change based on milestone, so good luck.**

 **Now, disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter in any way. The only characters I own is the OC character Lillian and her family. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling respectfully. All hail the Queen!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 8, Wands and Secrets Unbound**

Harry and Lillian chatted as the duo walked down the alley towards a rusty old shop. The faded paint on the storefront read "Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC." Lillian giggled as she whispered, "I hope that the store is good quality if it boasts that much." Harry smiled shyly and nodded a bit. The bell above the door jingled as the duo entered the rather dusty shop. "It can use some major cleaning and TLC," Lillian said as she rubbed her fingers on the counters. Harry coughed a bit at the amount of dust in the store. Lillian glanced at the wands before turning to the counter. Harry looked up at the same time and yelped. An elderly man had mysteriously appeared behind the counter, smiling. "Ah. Welcome to Ollivander's. I am Garrick Ollivander, the shop owner. You must be here for your wands for Hogwarts. We will start with the young lady of course."

Lillian stepped on the stool as Mr. Ollivander asked, "Which arm is your wand arm?" Lillian looked up confused, "Pardon?" Mr. Ollivander chuckled and answered, "What hand do you write with?" Lillian smiled and handed him her right hand. A tape measure came to life and measured her arm, fingers, hand, and other things that Lillian was sure it should not have. Mr. Ollivander however was nowhere in sight, instead, he was in the back pulling out several wands. "That's enough." He commanded as the tape measure fell to ground. He handed Lillian the first wand. "Willow, Unicorn hair, 11 inches. Try this." Lillian waved her hand, which caused it to rain inside the store. "No... Not that one. Let us try this. Oak, dragon heartstring, 10 inches." Lillian waved the second wand, which caused a nearby lamp to shatter. Harry ducked behind a chair and glanced out after the glass was cleaned up. "Shall we try one more time?" Lillian nodded and handed the wand to Mr. Ollivander. He went into the back and brought a new wand. "Ivy, dragon heartstring, 12 and ½ inches. Try this." Lillian gave it a wave and it hummed in power. Mr. Ollivander clapped and smiled. "Excellent". Lillian's father stepped up and whispered in his ear, "Can you make her another wand that is not traced?" Mr. Ollivander nodded and then turned to Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter."

Harry backed away from Mr. Ollivander, thinking the man was crazy. "I remember when your mother and father bought their first wands... Right this way." Mr. Ollivander pushed Harry on the stool after Lillian walked off. Lillian was talking to her father, Marcus, while he watched Harry's wand ceremony. "Let's see…" Mr. Ollivander would hand Harry a wand, only to take it back in a second, muttering "No. Not that one…" This pattern would repeat for 15 minutes almost, ending up with several broken selves, snow from the roof, and smashed lamps. "Here is the last wand. Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches." Harry waved the wand when red and gold sparks shot from the top. "Interesting…" Mr. Ollivander muttered. Lillian was confused and asked, "What is so interesting about Harry's wand?" Mr. Ollivander looked at her and Harry, before he answered, "I remember every wand I sold. It so happens the phoenix, whose feather resides in your wand, gave one other feather. It is interesting that Harry has this wand when its brother gave him that scar." Mr. Ollivander pointed to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's head. "The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. That much is known about wand lore. I expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes… but great." Mr. Ollivander turned to Marcus, "As for a second wand, I can make both of them a second wand." Marcus smiled and turned to Harry. "I trust you to tell no one about what is about to happen." Harry nodded, scared.

Marcus turned into a bronze-colored humanoid dragon hybrid. He scraped off two scales from his arm. "Use my scales as the core of their wands. I will send my wife with her hair and the bark of our scared tree. You will make two untraceable wands for them... I sense that the wands they have are not the ones they are destined for." Mr. Ollivander paled and shook his head. "Yes sir. I will get started right away. It shall be done." Marcus turned human form and took Lillian and Harry. "Let's go to a room. We will talk there." The trio walked in silence until they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. "A room for three please." Tom handed Marcus the keys and they walked to the room. Harry followed quietly behind Lillian and her father. Marcus locked the door behind Harry and pointed to chairs. "Sit down please." Harry sat down as Marcus took a deep breath. "What I am about to say does not leave this room, got it?" Harry nodded scared.

Marcus took another deep breath and smiled. "Don't be scared of me. My name is Marcus and this is my daughter Lillian. We are dragonites, humans who can change into dragons. A dangerous group of terrorists who hunted my people threatened our family. My daughter was born during an attack, which activated her magic. A giant fog covered our home and we were forgotten. I decided to move us somewhere else so that Lillian can grow up normal as she could away from the hunters." Marcus had a small tear in his eye and sighed. When my daughter ran into you at the zoo, she found a friend. However, your cousin caused her to lose control of her magic and she scratched you. For right now, nothing will happen to you. However, as time flies, you will slowly change into a hybrid…like us." Harry then fainted in the chair. Lillian ran over to Harry, panicked. "Father, what happened to him?" Marcus shook his head and picked Harry up. "It was too much for him… he fainted. Oh god, he's way too light." Marcus put Harry on the bed and turned to Lillian. "Something is not right my daughter. He's way too light to be 11, I can see several scars on him, his clothes are too big, and his glasses look broken." Marcus took a deep breath and sighed. "However… I am not sure if I can do anything for him. Maybe I can talk to the bank, because I hate this. He's been abused so badly…it makes my blood boil." Lillian watched her father pace the room. He sat on the chair and sighed. "Go to sleep Lillian. We will fix this tomorrow when Harry is awake. It's been a long day." Lillian nodded and went to sleep on the other bed as her father kept pacing. He swore under his breath and left with his cellphone in hand. Marcus had a call to make to his wife and a long night of talking ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncovering the Truth

**AN: Still looking for a Beta for this story and Mystic Voltron Force! Please PM me if interested.**

 **A few announcements: I will be putting up a poll on my profile soon for you guys to vote on what story I will start next.**

 **2) After Chapter 10, this story will be put on Hitasis to make way as I start the Hearts of Magic once again.**

 **3) Please review and follow and favorite! I love all my fans!**

 **4) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Only character I own is Lillian Aiden Vera, an OC. Thank you!**

 **Here is Chapter 9, Uncovering the Truth!**

Harry and Lillian ran down Diagon Alley towards the ice cream place, while Marcus watched the duo. After the talk with his wife that lasted till 2 in the morning, Marcus has kept his eye on Harry. He could see that Harry was thinner than usually as well as a couple of bruises on his neck. Marcus rubbed his face as he sighed, concerned. Though, Lillian seemed to helping Harry come out of his shell , he could still see Harry flinch at touches. Lillian was order her ice cream as Harry was eating his, humming happily. Marcus smiled somewhat, then thought about what his wife told him.

-Flashback-

Marcus walked out of the room after the kids feel asleep. He took out his cellphone and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. After a few moments, he sat at a peaceful park not that far from the inn and called his wife, Bloom. After a few rings, he heard the phone pick up and a lovely voice answer. "Marcus? Is that you?" The voice asked. "Yeah, it is me Bloom. We went shopping today and got Lillian things she needed…" Marcus smiled a bit at his wife's voice. Bloom smiled on the other end of the phone, "That's good, but what's wrong love?" Marcus sighed, ran his hand through his hair. "You remember a few months ago when we went to the zoo, right. We just ran into the boy that Lillian encountered." Bloom nodded before she answered, "Keep going love." Marcus smiled a bit, before taking a deep breath. "You may have to sit down, this is not going to be easy." Bloom sat down on her bed, listening. "Okay. Harry is a wizard like Lillian. When we were shopping, we saw him with someone else that looked like a half giant. Harry had bumped into Lillian while she was window gazing. I noticed that his clothes seemed about seven times his size, his glasses a bit broken and held by tape." Bloom gasped and asked, "What do you mean Marcus?"

"I mean that he looked too small to be an 11-year-old boy. I thought I saw some bruises on neck. I think the poor boy has been starved and emotionally starved. He flinched if Lillian got too close and while he was being measured for his wand." Marcus explained to his wife. "I can clearly see the signs of it my love and it makes me furious." Bloom sobbed silently and spoke, "The poor boy…" Marcus nodded before continuing, "It gets worse. Lillian had scratched him that day in the zoo. As of that day, his DNA has been slowly mutating and combining with hers." Bloom was silent, overwhelmed. "I actually requested the wand maker to make two untraceable wands using my scales. We had to tell Harry about us…" Bloom sighed. "Okay love. First thing to do, take him to doctor. Who knows how bad the abuse is. Then, talk to Gringotts, find out who is in charge of Harry." Marcus nodded, "Yes love. I will do that tomorrow. Night my bloom." He hung up after she said good night. He sighed and rubbed his head.

-End Flashback—

Marcus waited for the kids to finish before he spoke. "Alright. Harry I am going to take you to Gringotts. You are far too skinny for your age and I saw the bruises. You need a healer." Harry looked down, whispering. "No I don't. Freaks deserve to be punished…" Marcus growled not at Harry but at his response. "You are not a freak Harry. Who told you that lie?" Harry winched and panicked. "My… uncle." Marcus took a deep breath and held him tight. "Don't listen to that man. You are a bright kid. Let's go." Marcus walked Harry to Gringotts with Lillian following closely. Marcus walked up to main goblin. " I need to see a head goblin. Mr. Potter needs healing from possible physical abuse." The goblin glanced up and said, "Very well…" The goblin walked towards the back, with the trio following him. "I need him to cut his finger and put 3 drops of blood on this parchment." Harry nicked his thumb and let the drops fall onto the blank paper. The goblin read the parchment as it glowed gold, his eyes widen. "Get me the Head Goblin Healer and the Potter Account Manager. NOW!" He yelled at the goblins closest to him. "Lay Harry on the table, this is going to hurt him." Marcus laid Harry on the table, the goblin removed the shirt off Harry and cursed in Goblin tongue.

The healer walked in shortly afterward and glanced at Harry. He felt his blood boil as he started to get angry. He turned to Potter Account Manager and growled, "Something is not right… How is it that Heir Potter is looking like this?" The Potter Account Manager, a goblin by the name of Bloodtooth, was flabbergasted and shook his head. "I do not know. This man brought him in and requested a healer for Mr. Potter." Bloodtooth grabbed the list from the goblin nearest and read through it. His eyes widen with shock. "Mr. Vera, we are glad you brought Harry in. Thinks are worse than we expected!" He tossed the list to Marcus, who read it:

 _Name: Haridan "Harry" James Potter_

 _Heir to Potter Line, Gryffindor Line, Ravenclaw Line by birth_

 _Heir to Slytherin Line, Hufflepuff Line by right of conquest_

 _Heir to Black Line by Sirius Black_

 _Abilities:_

 _-Parseltongue: 75% blocked_

 _-Parselmagic: 75% blocked_

 _-Animagus: multiple forms, 100% blocked_

 _Elemental Magic: 95% blocked_

 _-Wandless Magic: 100% blocked_

 _-Mind shield: 100% blocked_

 _-Dragonic DNA: 3% combined_

 _-Patronus: no training_

 _Age: 11_

 _Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

 _Mother: Lillian "Lilly" Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (in Azkaban)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Hopsitalized)_

 _Godbrother: Neville Longbottom_

 _Injury Report:_

 _-blocks on magic (3/4 blocked by age 7)_

 _-scar on shoulder with traces of Dragonic DNA_

 _-broken ribs_

 _-broken nose_

 _-malnourishment_

 _-third-degree burns_

 _-second-degree burns_

 _-infects wounds on back, hands, arms_

 _-dark magic in scar on head_

 _Potions in system:_

 _-Loyalty potion to Albus Dumbledore_

 _-Loyalty potion to Gryffindor_

 _-Hatred potion to Slytheirn_

 _-Love potion to Ginny Weasley_

Marcus cursed under his breath and turned to the goblin. "Remove those blocks and potions from his system!" The goblin nodded and started on doing the ritual. Meanwhile, Bloodtooth growled and yelled at another goblin. "Get me the Potter's wills! NOW!" The goblin ran off as Bloodtooth turned to Marcus, "We will fix this issue now, something is really fishy." Marcus nodded as he turned to his daughter. "Its okay Lillian, they will help Harry…"


	10. Chapter 10: The Wills Part I

**AN: Before I start, I want to give special thanks to all who have reviewed my stories so far. Also a special thanks to my favorites and followers. Without you guys, this would not be fun. A few announcements to do before I begin the chapter.**

 **1) This is the last chapter before I go on hiatus with this book. Don't worry, the story will come back again in 2017 (around June?)**

 **2) I will be putting up a poll for you guys to vote on what will be the next story I will start in December. Voting will last all November long.**

 **3) Holidays are coming up so please have patience. I work at a retail store ,so holidays like Thanskgiving and Christmas are busy!**

 **4) To those who are waiting for their OCs to appear, please give me time to implement them into the story. Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those belong to the queen, JK Rowling. Lillian Aiden Vera belongs to me though.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN readers!**

Bloodtooth looked at the gathered crowd in his office. Harry was sitting next to Lillian, who was holding his hand and whispering in his ear to keep him calm. To his right was Marcus, who was leaning on the wall and looking rather serious. Headmaster Dumbledore sat across from the duo and watched with interest. Madam Bones was to the right of the headmaster and looked very crossed. Griphook entered with the last person, a man by the name of Remus Lupin and bowed his way out. Bloodtooth cleared his throat. "Now that we are all gathered here… we got some things to cover. First off, Heir Potter came into Gringotts to withdraw money for his school supplies. However, when asked, Heir Potter stated that he didn't have the key to his vault. Instead, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid had the key." The goblin shot his glare towards Dumbledore. "Care to explain why Heir Potter didn't have his key?" Albus Dumbledore straightened up in his chair and answered, "I trust Hagrid with my life and thought he would be a great person to keep Harry's key safe." Bloodtooth snarled and snapped, "You are foolish! The key should have been given to Heir Potter years ago! What's more frustrating is that Heir Potter doesn't know of his inheritance!"

At this announcement, Remus stepped forward. "What do you mean he doesn't know?" Bloodtooth turned to the werewolf and explained. "I mean exactly that. Heir Potter knew nothing about his inheritance until about an hour or so ago. Actually, Heir Potter proclaimed that he knew nothing about his parents until Hagrid rescued him. That is not all… he's been physical and emotionally abused since that Halloween night. Heir Potter has many injuries that are very questionable to his safety at his home." At that announcement, Remus turned to Albus and growled. "You said that he was loved and was okay Albus!" Albus sweated and held his hands up in defense. "I was told that he was cared for and loved by the Dursleys like a son by my source." At that mention, Madam Bones stood up and slapped Albus across his face. "You idiot! That's the one place that Lily didn't want her son to go to! Her sister hates everything abnormal, including Harry. You are a fool Albus. All that power has gone to your head!"

Griphook walked into the office, holding two pieces of paper. "Here are the wills Head Goblin Bloodtooth. They were locked up and sealed by Albus in his vault." Bloodtooth cleared his throat as the adults finished yelling at Albus. "If you are done, we must read the wills." Bloodtooth opened the first will. "This is the will of Lord James Charles Potter, head of House of Potter. If you are hearing this, then we were killed and betrayed by a traitor. Before we start, let it be known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper. We decided to switch at the last moment to Peter Pettigrew to keep Sirius safe from Lord Voldemort. If we are dead, then Peter betrayed us and lead Voldemort to us willingly. Also, let it be known that Albus Dumbledore was the one who suggested Peter to replace Sirius and did the switch himself. Harry, my son, I am sorry that we were not there to raise you and watch you do many milestones in your childhood. Here is my will:

-To Sirius Black, my brother in all but blood, I leave you 1 million galleons and a place at the Potter Castle in France. Thank you for being there for us since the beginning. You are part of my family Sirius, I loved you like a brother and will miss you.

-To Remus Lupin, I leave you 1 million galleons to spend on getting some better clothing and a suggestion. Stop fighting your wolf and go out with someone already that will love you as you. Thank you for making me part of your pack family Remus.

-To Minerva McGonagall, I leave 1 million galleons to spend on anything you wish. I also leave my notes from my Animagus transformation so that you may Haridan to be an Animagus. I was a stag by the way. I also leave my apologizes to you for what the Marauders did to you during our time at school. Make sure you lead Harry to a great future. You were like a grandmother to me.

-To Albus Dumbledore, I leave a request. Stay out of my son's life. Let him live in a home that will love him and care for him. Let him have a happy childhood. If we are dead, its your fault. You told us that Sirius would be a greater target and said to use Peter. You performed the spell on Peter yourself. I want you not to be involved in any way possible, except in his schooling.

-To Peter Pettigrew, you little rat. You betrayed us to the Dark Lord for power. You went to him and told him where we hid. You are a liar and coward. I hope they capture you and arrest you. I will haunt you till the end of your life…. Making you regret your choice.

-To my son, I leave you everything in our vaults. I love you son and miss you everyday. I hope you grow up to be a great man and father. I am sad that I wont be able to see your milestones… but know that I am with you in your heart.

I want Harry to be raised by the following people:

-Sirius Black

-Remus Lupin

-Alice and Frank Longbottom

-Minerva McGonagall

With that I end my will. I love you son and I hope Albus that you can see that "For the Greater Good" won't cut it anymore." The goblin finished reading and rolled the will up. Madam Bones got up in front of Albus, "Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, you are under investigation by the Ministry of Magic. You are also under house arrest and most of your powers will be stripped from you pending the investigation." Albus was dumbfounded as Madam Bones put magical restraining handcuffs on him. The goblin stood up and spoke, "Not yet Madam Bones. There is still Lilly's will to read. Plus the goblins must do their investigation as well on why he sealed their wills and had Heir Potter's vault key." Albus looked down, his eyes no longer twinkling. Remus Lupin looked ready to rip Albus to shreds, but asked the goblins about Harry's health. The goblin responded, "He's lucky to be alive. Let's read Lilly's will before we get to Heir Potter's health."

==TO BE CONTIUNED==


	11. Another AN, sorry

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize for my long absence from writing. I been dealing with real life issues and drama lately. I have not felt the mood of writing at all lately. I am sorry and hope to return back to stories soon. However, I have seem to run into a issue. My old Beta reader has not yet responded to my messages. With a Beta reader, sadly, I can not do much about the stories.

Now Hiring: Beta Reader  
Requirements: Must have good grammar and spelling, must have good proofreading skills

If you interested, please dm me. I really want to get back to writing as I need a major morale boost at moment.


End file.
